


Cat Fights at Comic-Con

by ultimatebromosexual



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comic-Con, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Slurs, Sub Steve Rogers, a teensy arguement but all ends well, fluff mostly, since theyre marvel characters they talk about DC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatebromosexual/pseuds/ultimatebromosexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Baby, come on, people are staring let’s go grab a coffee or something. This guy’s not worth it.” Bucky says soothingly, placing his right hand on Steve’s shoulder. </p>
<p>Steve looks up at him and Bucky notices how the fire in his eyes ebbs just a bit due to Bucky’s presence. Steve starts to nod as their attention is pulled away from each other by the other guy’s laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha! That’s right. Listen to your fellow fag and step off before you get hurt!” </p>
<p>Steve stiffens under Bucky’s hand at the sound of the slur being pointed towards them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Fights at Comic-Con

“Buck! Look at that Superman cosplayer! That suit looks homemade, it’s so cool how people can do that. Oh, Bucky look-” Steve was pointing at almost every costumed civilian that walked by.

 

Bucky stopped actually paying attention to whatever or whoever he was pointing at a while ago, instead just relishing in the sound of his boyfriend’s adorable excited voice. He especially liked the way that Steve would hug his right arm tighter whenever he saw something he liked a lot.

 

Sure, Bucky thinks all the costumes and merchandise is great but he has a lot to think about. Like for instance, the hunk of scrap metal that was his left arm. It’s heating up quite a bit under the leather jacket he decided to wear. Steve keeps telling him to just go to Stark and have him rework it, but he doesn’t trust Tony quite yet. Especially with the way he treated Steve in the beginning of the two’s ‘friendship’. 

 

He’s shook from his thoughts as Steve glances up at him and asks, “Do you think that next ComicCon we could dress up, Buck?”

 

Bucky looks down at him and gets caught in the blue of his baby’s eyes. Sometimes he thinks that those thick glasses amplify their color. Those eyes could get Bucky to agree to almost anything. “Sure thing, but who should we go as, Stevie?” he drawls out, voice quieter than it was meant to be. 

 

“Hmm, I dunno. You could be Batman, since you’re all ‘serious and stoic’ and what not.” a beautiful smirk stretches its way across Steve’s face and Bucky can’t help but smirk back after letting out a chuckle.

 

“And who would that make you, sugar?” Bucky says, voice gaining back its normal volume. 

 

“I’ll be Catwoman. She’s strong and powerful and fierce, plus her outfit’s really cool,” Steve gets on his tiptoes and whispers, “ and besides, I know for a fact that I’d look almost good enough to eat in that cat suit.” 

 

As Steve settles back down completely on his feet and looks ahead, Bucky tries to fix the way that his brain just short circuited. His boy dressed all up in that tight spandex… He doubts they’d even be able to get out of the house if Steve tried that. 

 

“Or we could be villains.” Steve pipes up, pulling Bucky out of that fantasy. 

 

“I call being the Joker, in that case.” Bucky chimed in, resisting the urge to ruffle Steve’s hair. 

 

The fine, blonde locks could get caught in the metal plates and that would be no fun. Speaking of which, the stupid arm is absolutely roasting now. He’d probably burn Steve if he tried to touch him with it right now. Well, that thought definitely killed the urge. 

 

For now.

 

“Buuuuuck, are you listening?” Steve whined, tugging at Bucky’s arm.

 

“No actually. Sorry, doll.” He admitted.

 

Steve sighed and shook his head, but a smile was still on his face. He understands that Bucky can get caught up in his thoughts. His baby always understands him. “I was saying that, if we’re gonna go with Batman villains, then I’m gonna be the Riddler.” 

 

“The Riddler huh? I always took you as more of a… I dunno, the Penguin kind of guy.” Bucky shrugged.

 

“Is that because I’m so cool?” Steve joked, smirking up at him. 

 

Steve’s eyes are crinkling up because of how much he’s smiling. It is, honestly, one of the best things Bucky could ever see. It means he’s doing good and keeping his boy safe and happy. He winks down at Steve, “Of course it is, baby.”

 

Steve goes pink and turns away at being called his favorite pet name. Bucky really wants to kiss that cute blush on his cheeks. In fact, he leans down to do just that.

 

“Hey Buck I’m gonna run to the- Oh.” Bucky’s lips were right next to his cheek when Steve turned around to say that. 

 

Steve smiles and pecks Bucky on the lips before continuing, “I am gonna go run to the bathroom real quick alright? Stay right here so I can find you!” 

 

He starts pulling away as Bucky nods in acknowledgement, “Okay, just don’t run too fast, I think we forgot your inhaler at home.” 

 

“And you promise me that you won’t let any pesky Catwomen come and steal you away while I empty my bladder!” Steve says, walking backwards and pointing his finger mock-accusingly at Bucky. 

 

“I cross my heart, sweetheart!!” Bucky shouts, smiling and laughing as he makes an ‘x’ over his left pectoral. 

 

Steve was giggling as he walked in the direction that the restroom sign was pointing. Bucky thinks back to yesterday when Steve was so nervous about coming here. Bucky played with his boy for quite a while to get him out of that headspace. His baby shouldn’t have to worry about people coming around and trying to make Bucky feel bad for the arm or the fact that they were two men. Steve is strong, oh, his baby is the strongest person he knows, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t get uncomfortable or afraid. 

 

Bucky watches as a teenage girl, she couldn’t have been more than seventeen, walks by dressed as the Joker. She obviously put a lot of work into the outfit because everything fits in a way that store bought costume just wouldn’t. Steve was right, these people were insanely motivated and talented. If this girl put the makeup on herself then she could make a living off of that because it looks professional.

 

Bucky spends a bit more time just looking around at the people passing by until he hears it. 

 

“Hey, why don't you leave the young lady alone! She wasn’t doin’ anything to you!” Steve’s voice is like a magnet for Bucky, he’ll go wherever it is.

 

“Watch yourself, shrimp! I was just tellin’ the chick that Harley Quinn exists so that she doesn’t have to walk around disgracing a man’s character.”

 

As Bucky arrives he sees the young lady from earlier standing between a wall and Steve, looking both annoyed and a bit fearful. Steve, on the other hand, looks pissed. He’s glaring up at the other guy’s face and looks about ready to pull up his fists. 

 

Speaking of the other guy, Bucky checks out his stats as well. He’s about six foot, stocky build, and is dressed like a classic douchebag. Bucky rolls his eyes and starts walking towards Steve to pull him away. 

 

“Harley Quinn and the Joker are vastly different and she chose to dress up as the Joker, I don’t see how that concerns you at all.” Steve snarls, taking a step closer to the man.

 

“Baby, come on, people are staring let’s go grab a coffee or something. This guy’s not worth it.” Bucky says soothingly, placing his right hand on Steve’s shoulder. 

 

Steve looks up at him and Bucky notices how the fire in his eyes ebbs just a bit due to Bucky’s presence. Steve starts to nod as their attention is pulled away from each other by the other guy’s laugh.

 

“Ha! That’s right. Listen to your fellow fag and step off before you get hurt!” 

 

Steve stiffens under Bucky’s hand at the sound of the slur being pointed towards them. He looks up at Bucky with an angry, yet frantic, look in his eye and Bucky would do anything to soothe his baby right now. 

 

So he turns on the man and snarls out, “You better watch your fucking mouth before I have to go over there and fix it for you!” 

 

The guy chuckles, giving Bucky a once-over before saying, “Yeah right, how about you go run along and stick a cock in the shrimps mouth, fuckin’ fairy.”

 

Bucky moves his hand from Steve’s shoulder and makes a fist, and Steve stakes a step towards the douchebag when, out of nowhere the girl from before runs up and kicks the man between the legs. Hard.

 

Bucky fights back a wince and the thought of how that must have felt as the guy falls to his knees. Steve smiles at her as she walks towards them grinning. 

 

“Gods, I hate dicks like him. If you hadn’t stepped in, I probably would’ve spat in his face in the beginning.” She says, smile evident in her voice.

 

“Sorry for stepping in then.” Steve says with a laugh, subconsciously leaning towards Bucky.

 

The girl reaches a gloved hand towards Steve, “My name’s Jaime, I am also a fellow fag.” She said with a chuckle.

 

Steve grabbed her hand and shook it twice before grabbing on to Bucky’s arm like he had done before. “My name is Steve,” he leaned his head on Bucky’s arm and held him tighter, “and this is my Bucky.” 

 

Bucky smiled down at him before looking over and nodding at the girl. She smiled at them, “My Sadie is off buying a new hammer for her costume. She’s my Harley Quinn.” she said with a wink. “It was really nice meeting you, but I

I should go and find her. Hope you guys have a nice rest of your time here!” She said walking away. 

 

“You too!” Steve called after her.

 

Bucky wanted nothing more than to wrap Steve up in his arms and never let him go ever again. He knows that underneath this rough, Chihuahua like exterior, Steve had to be shook up at having one of his fears confirmed. 

 

“Maybe I can be the Harley Quinn to your Joker next year Buck...” Steve whispered, a soft, thoughtful undertone to his voice.

 

Bucky pulled him closer into his side, “Sure thing baby, whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, hit me up at my tumblr with prompts or whatever at justbuckme


End file.
